The E.S.P. Spy
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel and Joe L. Cramer | Writer = Lionel E. Siegel | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Jerry London | Production = 41226 | Original = March 2, 1975 | Prev = Look Alike | Next = The Bionic Woman (episode) | Related = Hocus-Pocus }} Oscar Goldman believes that Harry Green has become a traitor, but Steve suspects that Green's thoughts are being monitored via E.S.P. Steve enlists the exceptional abilities of student Audrey Moss in tracking down the spies. Summary Harry Green seems paranoid, but they really are out to get him. At least that's how it seems to Steve when Harry is accosted by gun wielding men in the parking garage. They fail to let Steve know they're government agents until after Steve has upped their clearance. Realizing something's not right, Steve goes to Oscar. A secret underground laser weapon installation is being constructed under the guidance of the OSI's top laser expert: Harry Green. Oscar learned that a similar installation is being built in a foreign country almost simultaneously. The obvious conclusion is a leak, and Oscar suspects Harry. Steve has another idea. He thinks that the competition may be taking the secrets directly from Harry's mind using E.S.P. He introduces Oscar to a young teen, Audrey Moss, who has the ability to read minds from afar. She proves this to a doubting Oscar and he and Steve decide to employ her in tracking down the telepath who is reading Harry's mind. After she and Steve team up, Audrey gives Steve advance warning that some approaching men were getting paid to "get rid" of them. Steve handles the thugs and escapes with Audrey. Using her powers, they subsequently locate the house where Dr. Randolph and his cohorts are based. Randolph is using a crude machine to amplify the mind-reading power of the foreign telepath he has working for him. (This machine has the effect of stupefying the man.) Steve drops off Audrey and instructs her to call Oscar and give him the address of the house. Oscar informs a government agent working for him to help Steve, but this man is also working for Dr. Randolph. He warns the doctor that Steve has informed Oscar and is coming to the house to investigate. Steve is captured while doing so. As Randolph prepares to electrocute him to death, Steve makes short work of the room and the villains. He and Audrey reunite and discuss how their special gifts make them each feel different than other people, with Steve giving her a pep talk. Deconstructed Quotes Steve: Are you kidding? Harry: Do I look like I'm kidding? Do I usually call you from a phone booth and tell you to meet me in an all night garage in Washington? Steve: Harry, you pulled more practical jokes on the guys in Oscar's office than anyone I know. Harry: (notices two men running towards them) The joke's over! ---- Oscar: I don't believe in mind reading; I never have. Steve: Oscar, E.S.P. is not mind reading. Oscar: What is it, then? Steve: Well, mind reading is something a greasy haired guy with a worn out tuxedo does at the county fair. E.S.P. is different. Oscar: It isn't to me. Steve: I don't understand you, Oscar--you're in charge of some of the most far out scientific projects this country's got going, but when it comes to E.S.P., your head's back in the Dark Ages! ---- Oscar: Well, I wish that our E.S.P. spy had a beard, was fifty years old and smoked a pipe. ---- Audrey: One of those guys is thinking about all the money he's gonna make for.. (concentrates, then gasps) getting rid of us! ---- Steve: (picks up carphone) Yeah? Oscar: (in his office, on other line) Say, you're really in a foul mood. Steve: Well, this morning three bums dressed like surfers tried to beat my brains out. ---- Audrey: When are you gonna tell me how you threw that guy so far? Steve: When you're old enough. Audrey: You're a rat. (after brief pause) I'm old enough to know what bionic means-- Steve: (angrily) Audrey, stop messing around in my mind! ---- Steve: This is gonna foul up your civil service retirement pension, isn't it, George? ---- Steve: Not too big in the brain department, are you, George? Dr. Randolph: Fortunately, that's my department. ---- Audrey: You're not very good at French or English lit. But you're a bionic man, and that makes you a whole lot different then everybody else. Like I am. ---- Steve: Now come on, try it. Audrey: There's no one like me in the whole world. I like myself. I'm a worthwhile person. Steve: Louder. Audrey: I'm a worthwhile person and I like myself. Steve: With feeling! (she giggles) Come on. Audrey: There's no one like me in the whole world. I like myself and I'm a worthwhile person. That's what I am, a worthwhile person, okay? Steve: (he laughs) I think you got it! Trivia * In both this episode and the later "Hocus-Pocus", Audrey sports a curl of hair over her forehead. This appears to have been something of a trademark for actress Robbie Lee as she sports a similar hairstyle in other films she appeared in at the time. Continuity * One of the projects Audrey mentions as being on Oscar's mind is a high-resolution hologram project. The previous episode, "Look Alike", featured Oscar working on just such a project. * When Steve meets Harry Green in the parking garage, he is once again driving his Mercedes 450SL. The previous episodes, "Look Alike" and "Return of the Robot Maker", established that this Mercedes was Austin's personal vehicle. Gaffes Continuity *Oscar and Steve's beliefs about E.S.P. are precisely the inverse of those shown in Operation Firefly. * After Steve pulls the rug out from under George Vant, he is held at gunpoint by the thug who was rolled under the van. Steve turns and knocks the gun away with his left arm but the bionic sound is heard. The punch from the bionic right arm follows without the bionic sound. Gallery Image:Th-The.Six.Million.Dollar.Man.S02E18.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.jpg|Episode collage Image:S2e18-randolph.jpg|Dr. Randolph. Image:S2e18-jarecki.jpg|Jarecki. Image:S2e18-harry.jpg|Harry Green. Image:S2e18-someonescoming.jpg|Someone's coming! Image:S2e18-oscarrobe.jpg|Oscar has his own problems. Image:S2e18-audrey.jpg|Audrey has unusual abilities. Image:S2e18-ridofus.jpg|Audrey perceives ill intent. Image:S2e18-flip.jpg|Steve has some abilities, too. Image:S2e18-electro.jpg|Dr. Randolph never heard of the Hippocratic oath. Image:S2e18-heavytable.jpg|A solid wood table flies. Image:S2e18-steveandaudrey.jpg|"I'm a worthwhile person..." 218